This invention relates to the mounting of a body on a support by means of a post on the body which is adapted for insertion into an aperture in the support and, more particularly, to an arrangement for retaining the post within the aperture.
The present invention finds particular utility in the mounting of a connector receptacle block to a printed circuit board. In the past, such mounting has been effected by a variety of arrangements. For example, the connector receptacle block has often been formed with outwardly extending mounting ears having through-bores for accepting threaded mounting bolts which extend through appropriate positioned apertures in the circuit board for securement by nuts on the opposite side of the circuit board. Such an arrangement has an obvious disadvantage in that numerous small parts and a relatively complex assembly operation are required.
Another mounting approach has involved the use of a barbed planar metal insert which extends through, and is captured in, a slot in the connector receptacle body and is then inserted through an appropriate aperture in the circuit board. This arrangement is disadvantageous in some applications because of its limited strength.
A further mounting arrangement utilizes posts which are integrally molded to the plastic connector receptacle body and extend through appropriately located apertures in the circuit board. The ends of the posts extending through the other side of the circuit board are then heat staked to the circuit board. This arrangement is disadvantageous in that the heat required for the heat staking operation crystallizes and degrades the plastic material.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a mounting arrangement of the type described which does not suffer from the disadvantages enumerated above.